


Don't forget about me

by kissyledss



Series: The weight of silence [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, firefam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyledss/pseuds/kissyledss
Summary: PROMPT where Buck and Eddie are taking Chris to school before a shift and some idiot runs a red light, t-boning their car. Gimme all the angst and the firefam feels.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The weight of silence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548658
Comments: 18
Kudos: 264





	Don't forget about me

**Author's Note:**

> this works it's based on the prompt of kripkegirl, also listen to "Don't forget about me" by CLOVES.

It all starts on a quiet morning with a halo of light entering through the semi-closed curtains of his room, the noise of Los Angeles piercing the tranquility of his sleep, the heat of a chest against his back and a calm breath in the back of his neck causing him chills. Buck smiles at the tranquility that the universe emanates at that time, it is almost as if the entire city was still sleeping and the only noise was the wind and the creaking of the buildings. He loves to wake up like this, with the love of his life breathing in the back of his neck, taking Buck out of his momentary panic - that had been diminishing with the pass of time but that still keep hunting him in his dreams- of waking up and realizing that everything had been a dream. Eddie and the beautiful family they had built together with Christopher - that Buck sometimes still thought it's _a simple hallucination of a sore mind_, when he wakes up in the morning to an empty bed and all that he can think about it's that it was all a dream and he feels himself again in the Tsunami, fighting the water and listening again and again to Christopher's voice saying with his last breath _'where did all the water come from?'_ before closing his eyes forever.

And Eddie usually held him until Buck calmed down and murmured words of comfort to him but there were other days -dark and foggy days, where Buck didn't know if he was awake and he couldn't distinguish between reality and hallucinations filled with panic.

However, Buck begins to feel that today will be a good day. He and Eddie were going to spend part of the morning at Christopher's school in a parent-teacher meeting and Buck couldn't be more excited because it was practically impossible. It would be the first time he attended as Eddie's fiance, not his best friend but the man with whom Eddie was going to compromise his life and Christopher's new father. He feels himself smile at the idea. His life had changed so much since Buck 1.0 and he couldn't be more grateful to Eddie for coming to his life. Buck finds himself flipping in the arms of his future husband when Eddie presses him more against his chest, the scent of perfume and sweat mixed torment Buck's senses in a way that makes him tremble and want to get close to Eddie's lips. But he can't because it's a little late and Buck wants to arrive on time for the meeting. "Good morning, _sleepyhead_" Buck whispers sweetly in his fiance's chest and Eddie inhales in his hair, smelling the essence of Buck until he feels satisfied. "Good morning, _fiance,_" Eddie says, lungs filling with Buck and Buck and _more Buck_. Eddie loves him, waking up in the morning like this with his fiance in his arms and his baby blue eyes looking at him through flirty eyelashes.

"I love when you call me fiance, it makes me feel _good._.."Buck says beating his eyelashes flirtatiously and he enjoys what he causes in Eddie when he inhales in his neck and slowly licks a little of the night sweat under his Adam's apple. "I thought you said it was a little late..." Eddie reminds to Buck and he only hears the sound of desire mixed with laughter against his neck.

Every morning at the Diaz-Buckley house is like that, sometimes dark and foggy and clear and calm in others. Just like life. 

^

Christopher laughs in the back of the car, glad that his two parents are going to attend the parent-teacher meeting, it would be the first time _his Buck_ would go as his father and not his father's 'friend'.

It had been a busy morning after all, Eddie had spent too much time in the middle of Buck's thighs, his beard brushing painfully but pleasantly against his delicate skin until it became red and then Buck had to shower with Eddie tempting him and standing behind him while he was washing his hair and in the middle of his buttocks with his fingers and, finally, the three ended up having breakfast in the car and laughing at what Chris said their teachers were going to do when they saw them both as a couple for the first time. 

Buck laughs with the comments Chris makes about how Mrs. Fergurson will react, and although Eddie is so focused on driving and not breaking any laws to get to school on time, the moment he gets distracted is when Buck breaks in laughter at Chris who says something funny -to which Eddie can't even react because something hits them hard and Eddie loses sight of Buck's face when the car is rolling for what seems like an eternity, Eddie can only feel the pain and he can hear the sound of the glass exploding and the skin being torn apart from the beings he loves. And suddenly, everything stops and there is only the weight of _silence._

**Author's Note:**

> thank u! leave some kudos and feedback. Also, you can follow me on Tumblr at https://dolcebuckaroo.tumblr.com/


End file.
